The Labyrinth of Music
by 13bookworm
Summary: A king that lives in a creepy labyrinth searches for a bride that sings like an angel. Now Clarion has been taken and Milori has become a mindless Black Swan Knight, a half swan creature that steals voices and conducts the opera. Clarion will do anything any to remind him of who he is. But for now Tink and the girls are their only hope, and they've only got a few days!


**Most of the quotes here in the beginning are singing, this chapter was inspired by the song, "Here on the Land and Sea" by the cast of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.**

* * *

><p>The fairies are celebrating the Song Festival, consisting of the fairies singing and dancing. It was something they hadn't celebrated in years, but being reunited with the winter fairies was a cause for it. Besides Tink and Peri had made out a plot for this.<p>

The twins sisters came flying in and periwinkles and snowflakes started falling. Periwinkle darted off towards the musicians, both winter and warm. She whispered something in the conductor's ear. A smile came across his face and Peri joined Tink once more. "I hear the music playing. It's swinging and it's swaying, a little rhapsody. Today we're so delighted. Today we're all united. Here in the Winter Woods!" Tink started to sing.

Peri then joined in, "I think the snow is snowing. Even the fairies are wailing. They're skating fancy-free! We're feeling better now, we sing together now. Here in the Winter Woods!"

Then, and Lord Milori will never understand how Tink and Peri convinced the Keeper to do so, but Dewey started singing "Life is up, get off your seat! Move your wings and move your feet! Life is sweet, life is grand! Though we rhumba with the bass brass brand!"

The sisters suddenly appeared beside him and they all cheered, "Everybody now!" They were gesturing to Lord Milori.

"No, there is no way you can do anything that will make me sing!" he stated. Everyone stared at him, putting on their best puppy dog eyes. Milori let out a sigh, "There's no more stormy weather!"

"Now we can sing together," Clarion added, trying to coax him into enjoying it.

"In perfect harmony!" they both sang.

"We're feeling better now! We sing together now, here in the Winter Woods!" the others joined in again.

"Those in coats sing…" Tink was referring to the warm fairies.

"La di da do!" the fairies replied.

"Those of frost sing…" Peri was speaking of the winter fairies.

"La di do do!" they replied.

"Life is sweet, as sweet can be! Here in the Winter Woods! Everybody!" they sang together.

"La la la la la laa la! La la la la la laa la! La la la la lee dee!" every fairy cheered. "We're feeling better now! We sing together now! Here in the Winter Woods! La la la la la laa la! La la la la la laa la! La la la la lee dee! We're feeling better now, we sing together now! Here in the Winter Woods!"

The music died out and everyone began to cheer. "That was so much fun!" a fairy called out.

"Who knew Lord Milori could sing like that!" went another.

"Some times I really hate those warm fairies," Milori stated. Clarion smiled as she kissed his cheek. A smile came across his face, "You're the exception, of course."

"I know," she replied, implying that she had understood what he had meant. He didn't like singing in front of groups of people, because he worried that they wouldn't take him seriously. Clarion simply found him adorable like a child. "Sometimes you act like a toddler."

"Oh really!" Milori started tickling her sides and she burst into laughter.

"Stop! Please!" she cried, but he didn't stop and she toppled into the snow. Milori then held out his hand so he could help her back to her feet, but then she tugged him down into the snow with her. They laughed, but then Milori suddenly kissed her. He cupped her face with his large hands. "I love you, and I will never let you go again."

That night Milori took Clarion out to dinner and had the chef specially make her favorite dish, gnocchi, a very fancy dumpling recipe. Only Chef Alphanzo could make this dish and it wasn't on the menu so it had to be requested. Not many even knew about the dish. She hadn't had it in years and she said that it was the best she had ever tasted and was surprised that Milori had remembered her favorite dish.

Later the same evening, after Milori kissed her good night, he left her alone in her chambers. Clarion let out an exhausted sigh and undid her hair. When it wasn't pinned back it was actually quite long, but Clarion never liked it down because it would always be in her way. She changed into a pale night gown. It was simple, not very detailed, Clarion liked simple. Her life was already crazy enough.

She sat down at her mirror and started brushing out her hair. When Clarion let it down like this, she almost looked like and elf. Her hair was smooth, but she always had to brush it saw she could put it up in a loose pony tail. She started to hum the tune of the song every had sung earlier. It had managed to get stuck in her head, like it had been lodged into her ear.

Behind her, a black smoke seeped into her room. A voice rang out in song, _your voice is elegant, it is perfect._

Clarion put down the brush and turned around, "Who said that?" There was no reply. This was insanity, she was losing her mind! Clarion glanced back into the mirror and suddenly she was staring into the golden eyes of a smokey figure. She screamed and fell to the floor. The figure moved out of the mirror and stared downward. Clarion screamed again, but a hand extended to cover her mouth. She was then engulfed dark shadows. "Milori!" The room was then empty all except for her crown lying on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Milori finds Clarion's crown and orders that they go find her, but the ministers are completely against it, and for good reason.<strong>


End file.
